1975, Dezember I
by TheDevilMakesUsSin
Summary: Rumtreibergeschichte Lily/James, Remus/Anna, Sirius/Bellatrix, Peter/?: Die 1970er Jahre in England. Ein kurzer Einblick in Sirius' Gedankenwelt rund um seine Freunde und das kommende Weihnachtsfest.


1975, Dezember

James und Remus verhielten sich komisch in dieser Zeit, komischer als sonst sollte man vielleicht dazu sagen.

Es war diese Zeit zwischen den ZAG Prüfungen im fünften Jahr und dem Anfang des sechsten Jahres gewesen, in der James gemerkt hatte, dass er sich ändern musste. Nicht um Lily zu gewinnen, sondern weil sie ihm klar gemacht hatte, wie kindisch er sich immer noch verhielt, trotz des Krieges, der draußen tobte, heftig wie nie zuvor.

Die Idee mit Lily hatte er in den Sommerferien nach langem Überlegen und mit inneren Konflikten abgeschlossen. Sie hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass das nichts werden würde, und er hatte es verstanden.

Sirius hatte trotzdem gemerkt, dass er noch oft an sie dachte. Jedenfalls bis er Elena kennen lernte, die ihn den Sommer über auf andere Gedanken brachte. Er hatte wirklich etwas für sie übrig gehabt, aber sie war nur zu Besuch in Godrics Hollow, also war die Beziehung auf den einen Sommer beschränkt gewesen.

Und auch, wenn es nur eine kurze Zeit gewesen war, musste man nur ihren Namen aussprechen und er lächelte, als kenne er ein Geheimnis, das sonst niemand kannte.

Als sie nach dem Sommer dann nach Hogwarts zurückkamen, begegnete er Lily viel reifer. Sirius bekam mit, wie sehr ihr das imponierte, auch wenn sie es nicht aussprach. Schließlich war sie irgendwie seine beste Freundin. Sie würde ihn über Silvester sogar besuchen kommen.

Bis jetzt, also bis zum Dezember, hatte er es ohne Anstrengungen durchgehalten, sich vernünftig zu verhalten. Und komischerweise schien es auch den Anderen nichts auszumachen.

Vielleicht, weil Remus genauso abgelenkt war wie James. Er verhielt sich wirklich merkwürdig, seitdem das neue Schuljahr angefangen hatte.

Einmal zum Beispiel, kurz vor Halloween, waren Remus und Sirius in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafsaal gewesen, Remus hatte bäuchlings auf seinem Bett gelegen und Sirius hatte im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden gesessen und an einem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke geschrieben. Mit einem Mal hatte Remus den Kopf gehoben, Sirius mit verzweifeltem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht angesehen und mit leidender Stimme gesagt: „Ich glaube ich liebe sie."

Als Sirius aber nachgefragt hatte, hatte Remus einfach nur wieder den Kopf auf das Kissen sinken lasse. Ohne eine Antwort.

Ganz schlau war Sirius nicht daraus geworden, bis James einmal erwähnte, dass Moony viel Zeit mit Lily verbrachte. James war es wohl aus Eifersucht aufgefallen, und für einen Moment hatte auch Sirius geglaubt, dass Remus in Lily verliebt war. Sie hatten einiges gemeinsam, bestreiten konnte man das nicht.

Aber nach einigen Tagen Beobachtung war Sirius klar gewesen, dass Remus viel mehr auf Anna achtete, Lilys blonde, wunderschöne beste Freundin aus Hufflepuff. Neben ihr verblasste jedes andere Mädchen. Sirius hatte sich schon oft gefragt, wie Lily es in ihrem Schatten aushielt.

Remus war verliebt in das hübscheste Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang, und er war kreuzunglücklich.

Sirius war sich nicht sicher, ob Anna ihn nur als Freund mochte oder ob sie ihn genauso sah wie er sie. Denn sie redete oft mit ihm, sie scherzte mit ihm und lächelte ihn an – andererseits war das noch lange kein Anzeichen für Verliebtheit.

Der einzige, der sich noch normal verhielt, war Peter. Er und Sirius heckten die ganzen Streiche aus, die anderen waren eher halbherzig dabei, und trotzdem wurden immer nur James und er selbst erwischt.

Peter war manchmal ein komischer Zeitgenosse. Er war ein absolut treuer Freund, nett und irgendwie unauffällig, aber er machte manchmal Bemerkungen…andere hätten sie als taktlos bezeichnet. Er sprach Wahrheiten aus, bei denen andere sich nicht trauten, sie auch nur zu denken. Selbst für Sirius, den Sprücheklopfer vor dem Herrn, war das manchmal etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig.

Aber so war das Leben, und es ging immer schneller auf Weihnachten zu, ein Weihnachtsfest, das er definitiv nicht feiern wollte. Sein Vater hatte auf seine Anwesenheit daheim bestanden – denn auch, wenn seine Mutter kein Wort mehr mit ihm redete und ihn aus dem Stammbaum gebrannt hatte, war er doch der Erbe der Blacks. Und so verlangte sein Vater seine Anwesenheit auf dem Anwesen der Blacks in der Nähe von Oxford, wo sie jedes Jahr einen großen Weihnachtsempfang gaben.

Orion Black war kein Mann, dem man etwas abschlug, und so würde er die ersten Tage der Ferien auf dem Land verbringen, ohne Remus und Peter. Nur James würde wohl zu dem Ball kommen, weil seine reinblütige Familie zu dieser Gesellschaft nun mal dazu gehörte.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Arrangement in Hause Black. Er war gegangen, ohne auch nur einmal zurückzuschauen, er hatte sich geschworen nie wiederzukommen nach diesem Ball bei den Lestranges im Sommer. Viele Leute hatten es gutgeheißen dass er sich aller Verantwortung entzogen hatte. Nicht aber sein Vater. Er war ein gerechter Mann, so viel musste Sirius ihm lassen, jedenfalls in Bezug auf seine Familie.

Und so sehr Sirius auch alle Brücken hinter sich abbrechen wollte, so konnte er es doch nicht. Weil er sein ganzes Leben immer nur gehört hatte, dass die Familie das Wichtigste sei. Es war tief in ihm verwurzelt, und so konnte er dem Ruf seiner Familie nicht wiederstehen.

Aber er wusste auch, dass er sich auf sie verlassen könnte. Wenn er sie rufen würde – sie würden kommen, widerwillig, ja, aber sie würden es tun.

Nicht, dass er plante, das jemals in Anspruch zu nehmen. Er wollte sie nicht, er brauchte sie nicht in seinem Leben. Das Kapitel war abgeschlossen. Für immer.

Nur wenn sich seine Gedanken Bellatrix zuwandten, konnte er sich des Gedankens nicht erwehren, dass sie immer eine Rolle spielen würden.

Irgendwie.


End file.
